


A Friendly Shoulder

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for the Snarry100 prompt: The Holly and the Ivy.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Friendly Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Snarry100 prompt: The Holly and the Ivy.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry picked at his lunch as Hermione carried the conversation, his thoughts churning. The investigation was going nowhere, no one seemed to know how the last letter had got through the security measures, his caseload was increasing, making everything even more difficult, and as for Severus—

“Harry?”

He glanced up as a gentle hand landed on his, and felt a flash of guilt for missing nearly everything she’d just said. “Sorry, Hermione. What were you saying?”

She waved his apology away. “That doesn’t matter right now. Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you? You’ve been quiet since we arrived.”

~~~

“It’s this whole thing with Severus,” Harry sighed, pushing his plate of food away. “It’s my fault—all of it—and I’m trying to fix it, but he won’t let me protect him—“

“Woah, woah, stop right there,” Hermione cut in. “First of all, this is _not_ your fault. And second, this is Severus we’re talking about. He’s probably not used to accepting help, whereas you—“

“I know, we’re polar opposites.” Harry groaned, running a hand through his already messy hair. “Am I mad to think this relationship can work, Hermione?”

“No,” Hermione said firmly, squeezing his hand. 

~~~

“Yes, you’re very different,” she continued, “but… well, you’re a bit like holly and ivy.”

“…How?”

“Severus is the holly, all sharp edges, and you’re—“

“The ivy strangling him?”

“No,” Hermione laughed, swatting him. “Let me finish. You’re the softness that twines around his heart. You _fit_ together, Harry. I didn’t understand fully until I saw you together for the first time. How much he loves you.”

Harry smiled warmly. “Thanks, Hermione.”

“As for the rest…” She shrugged. “You’re doing the best you can. I know you’ll catch whoever’s doing this eventually. Until then, stay strong. Both of you.”


End file.
